Sunflower Petals
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Fuu x Mugen, hinted Fuu x Jin] Mugen and Fuu realize how weird their relationship is.


**Sunflower Petals**

**Chapter 1**

**Fuu's Point Of View**

**A/N:** Because hardly anybody writes Samurai Champloo fanfiction, I DID. I dunno really why, but I like the Mugen x Fuu pairing alot. I don't really know what the popular pairing is, and I doubt I'd find an answer, so here we go.

**-o-**

" Fuu." Somebody grunted, nudging my shoulder.

" AHHHHH!" I screamed, turned around on reflex, knocking him on the ground with my fist. I blinked, realizing who it was.

" Mugen! Don't scare me like that." I sighed, reaching me hand out to help him up. He rejected my offer to help him, and got up himself. He patted the dirt off of his pants and sighed.

" Fuu!" He said, raising his voice an octave to fit my tone. " Don't hit me like that." He continued. My face flushed and I smacked him in the head again.

" Stop making fun of me!" I yelled. " Besides, it's scary when you talk like that."

" Then stop hitting me!" He yelled back. " I'll just might have to smack you back."

" I dare you!" I screamed.

" Heh, I won't hit you. Geez, Fuu-Chan, calm down." Mugen said calmly, exhailing and leaning against a tree. " You know, you don't really have to keep me along, if it's a problem."

" Mugen? What are you talking about?" I asked, tilting my head a little. He glanced at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Nevermind." He said.

" I want you to come along." I smiled. " I mean, I'd be really lonely if all I had was Jin." I laughed.

He chuckled. " All he says is 'Well...' and 'Maybe...' and the occasional piece of samurai wisdom or some shit."

" I know." I nodded. " That'd be really creepy if I was just with him."

"...But you like him, don't you?" Mugen grinned, nudging me with his sheathed sword.

I flushed. " I do NOT!" I claimed, smacking the sheath away. " And stop poking me, jerk."

" Isn't that weird?" He asked, perking an eyebrow.

" Mmm?" I hummed.

" How one second we're insulting each other and arguing, and the next we're totally normal like nothing has happened." He said, poking me one last time in the stomach with his sheath.

" That is weird..." I said, putting my finger to my chin.

" But you like Jin." He grinned again.

" No, I don't like Jin." I said, more honestly and convincing this time.

" Okay...whatever you say." He snorted, shutting up for a moment. "...You think he's sexy." He blurted out.

" SHUT UP MUGEN!" I yelled, smacking him in the head with my shoe. " I do not think Jin is hot, sexy or anything relating to that. Just like you, he's only with me to find the samurai with the scent of sunflowers."

" So, that's the only reason we're friends?" He asked, a little sadder this time. I blinked at him.

" No, I'm sorry if it came out that way." I answered, stretching my arms above my head. " I mean, if it hadn't been for you and Jin, I don't think I could have survived this far. I owe you two alot."

" Owe us?" He asked, perking his eyebrow again and narrowing his eyes. " Like, how?"

" I don't know." I shrugged.

" Through sex?" Mugen asked simply. I smacked him with my shoe again.

" That was a retorical statement. I didn't need any suggestions!"

" Well, what if you give us a reward that we don't want?" He said, his eyes still narrowed at me.

" Well, what were you expecting?" I asked, a little confused. He dropped down to cross-legged position and smiled at me. " Mugen?" I asked. He leaned over and kissed me, not too long, but long enough. His lips were softer then I had expected, and

" I should kill you." I growled, turning away, bringing my knees to my chin.

" Why?" He asked, looking a little more un-Mugen-like. He almost looked like he had a concerned look on his face. That was a little different from the normally arrogant jerk.

" That was my first kiss." I grumbled into my knees. He stared and me, and gradually, his giggle turned into a hysterical laughter. I found nothing funny.

" You're kidding, right?" He gasped between his fits of laughter.

" Oh yeah, I am sooooooo kidding, Mugen." I growled, tossing my shoe at his head.

He stopped when the shoe hit his head, and was about to yell at me, but didn't. He smiled at me and tossed the shoe back at me. " It was cute."

I flushed red, all the way up to my ears. I glanced at him and he was smiling. I started to smile too. " Stop being so un-Mugen-like."

" What does that mean?" He asked.

" Nothing. Go to sleep, I'll be back there in a few minutes." I said, standing up.

" You know I like you, right?" He said, starting to walk away.

" The kiss gave it away, Mugen-Chan." I said with a teasing smile, wiping my lips.

" And..." He coaxed.

" I guess I like you too." I said simply, arrogantly. I watched him as he tripped over a tree root. " Idiot."

" So, you don't like Jin?" He asked. I threw my shoe at him again.

" I never did, and I might take back what I said, if you don't shut up! STUPID!" I yelled, chasing after him, both of my shoes in my right hand. And for a few moments, I forgot about why he came along with me, and I forgot all about the sunflower scented samurai.

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yay. I think that was cute. :3


End file.
